goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
SallyJones1998 calls Eva a crybaby during Bambi/Beaten up by Jet the Hawk
Cast *Julie as SallyJones1998 *Ivy as Foo, Eva Kamisaka, Shimajirō Shimano, Sakurako Koinuma and Satomi Hiroyuki *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Rei Kobayashi, Kento Koshiba and Kirinta Kusano *Brian as Mr. Kamisaka *Salli as Mrs. Kamisaka *Young Guy as Jet the Hawk Transcript Intro Sakurako Koinuma: SallyJones1998, I can't believe you were making violent threat videos out of my friends! You know making videos like that can get you terminated! That's it, you are so grounded until your account gets terminated and I will make a grounded video out of you. It will be called "SallyJones1998 Calls Eva a Crybaby During Bambi/Beaten up by Jet". Start the video, cameraman. Transcript Part 1: SallyJones1998 Makes Fun of Eva Kamisaka during Bambi. (GoAnimate City, USA, November 14, 2017) (Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates and many Challenge Island Kindergarteners are watching Bambi; However, SallyJones1998 is not behaving at all no not one bit) (A halfway later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Bambi, the moment Bambi's mother was shot and killed by a cold-hearted and ruthless hunter) (Eva Kamisaka, a 6 year Kikko Hayashida look-alike Japanese German fox began crying and it made SallyJones1998 very happy) SallyJones1998: Ha! (X7) Eva Kamisaka, due to being sad over the death of Bambi's mommy, you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! (X4) began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Eva Kamisaki in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. SallyJones1998: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of hurricanes you are, whimping like a puppy. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just so dumb! SallyJones1998 and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! SallyJones1998: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. SallyJones1998 and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! Kamisaka began to cry even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 40,000 people, injuring over 30,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives Shimajirō: (in Scary Voice 1700% louder) SALLYJONES1998!!! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU...ARE...IN...TROUBLE AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! Part 2: SallyJones1998 gets beaten up by Jet the Hawk to: Outside SallyJones1998's 3 story home. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic chipmunk sound effect played really loudly. to: the living room Shimajirō Shimano: SallyJones1998, how bloody dare you make fun of Eva Kamisaka and make her cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in Bambi over the death of Bambi's mom. Now, we're gonna have to pay $800,000 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Mimirin Midorihara: I agree with my boyfriend Shimajirō! Nyakkii Momoyama: You probably killed over 40,000 people because of what you did to Eva Kamisaka!! Mitsuo Kawashima: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Kento Koshiba: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 30,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Eva Kamisaka bawl! Asako Kageyama: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Eva Kamisaka's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Luna Minami: Why would you make Eva Kamisaka cry like that?! Do you know she is a sweet and innocent 6 year old Japanese German girl fox who is like Kikko Hayashida's twin sister? You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Eva Kamisaka cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad girl!! Gfourtx: Yeah, you should be sorry for what you did to Eva Kamisaka! Now she needs to go to sleep because of you making her bawl! Kirinta Kusano: That's it, you are so mega grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded big time!! Normally I would say go to bed right now while I order some Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Big Hero 6, Moana, Frozen, Wreck-it Ralph, Ghost Hunt, Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, Dragon Ball GT, Powerpuff Girls, Naruto, Inuyasha, and Rugrats DVDs off of Amazon. Plus, no dessert for you tonight! But instead I'll say this. Someone is going to beat you up! Do you know who he is? I'll give you a hint. He is an anthropomorphic hawk and the leader of the current generation of Babylon Rogues. SallyJones1998: I don't want to be beaten up by Jet. Satomi Hiroyuki: Correct. Jet is going to beat you up with a dagger. Jet the Hawk, beat up SallyJones1998! appears Jet: Prepare for some bleeding! Rotten appears and hides Jet beating up SallyJones1998 Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Part 3 Finale: Eva's parents comfort Eva Kamisaka/A Lullaby for Eva Kamisaka. Eva Kamisaka is whimpering and sobbing in distraught while her parents comforting her Mrs. Kamisaka It's okay, Eva-chan. SallyJones1998 got sent to bed. She will not make you cry. Eva Kamisaka: I know, Okasan and Otousan! Sniffles The death of Bambi's okasan is one of the ten saddest Disney moments in history!! Mr. Kamisaka: It's okay, sweetie. Your siblings Kazuo and Yoshiko are making you makizushi, Japanese curry rice, ramen, onigiri and sukiyaki for dinner. Eva Kamisaka: sniffles Really, otousan? Thanks for cheering me up, okasan and otousan. I will feel happy when Kazuo and Yoshiko make me makizushi, Japanese curry rice, ramen, onigiri and sukiyaki for dinner. Kamisaka soon had makizushi, Japanese curry rice, ramen, onigiri and sukiyaki that Kazuo and Yoshiko made for dinner. She had vanilla cookies with chocolate covering for dessert. She took a bath and brushed her teeth and used mouthwash. Eva's parents tucked Eva Kamisaka into bed. It is 7:50 pm. Kamisaka began to yawn Mrs. Kamisaka: Eva-chan, are you okay? Eva Kamisaka: Yes, okasan. I'm okay, but I'm tired from all of that bawling when SallyJones1998 called me a crybaby during Bambi. Mrs. Kamisaka: I know, Eva. All of that bawling sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. Eva: I know, Mom. Can you please sing me a lullaby to help me sleep? I'm ready to go to sleep. Mrs. Kamisaka: Sure thing, sweetie. Kamisaka began singing Eva a lullaby the lullaby, Eva Kamisaka yawned Eva Kamisaka: Thank you, okasan. You are great singing me a Japanese lullaby. I am ready to go to sleep. Kamisaka yawned and fell asleep Mr. Kamisaka: Goodnight, sweetie. Kamisaka and Mr. Kamisaka leave Eva Kamisaka's room, turn off the lights, and close the door Category:SallyJones1998 Gets Grounded series Category:Grounded Stories by Luna Minami Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show